Megatron vs Teridax
Megatron Teridax Teridax WINS Megatron's Powers "Peace through Tyranny!" -Megatron- * Strength * Transforms into a Cybertronian jet * Arm-Mounted Cannon * Sword Teridax's Powers :"There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now. And 941 of them hurt." :—Teridax to Vakama Although once biomechanical, like almost every other Makuta, Teridax later evolved into a form that was, as Thok put it, "just armor and energy - no organics, not anymore." Teridax needed his armor in order to hold his energy, Antidermis, together; if the armor was damaged then the Antidermis would leak out and weaken him. Since his armor was completely destroyed, Teridax then existed merely as a mass of energy; but should too much time pass this energy would dissipate and he would die. Teridax's most commonly-used power was his ability to shapeshift, allowing him to shape his armor to any form he desired. The only limitation on this power was that when changing into a bigger, stronger form, he couldn't do it quickly unless he absorbed power and mass from somewhere. If what he absorbed was a living being, then their body was incorporated into his and their mind and spirit utterly destroyed (though not immediately - Teridax blamed his defeat in Metru Nui on having to suppress the minds of Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk at the same time: "I disagreed with something I ate"). In his energy form, Teridax still had some limited shapeshifting power; he can make his energy liquid, gaseous, or even viral. He controlled the element of shadows, allowing him to manipulate shadow energy into different shapes such as spheres, beams, or hands. This power was strengthened by his Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, which could fill others with fear and anger. However, due to the fact that his powers were based on shadow; light-based attacks against him proved to be especially effective. Like all of the Makuta, Teridax was capable of creating slug-like beings from his essence called Kraata, which could infect Kanohi Masks and enslave those who wore the masks to his will. When exposed to energized protodermis, Kraata transformed into Rahkshi armor that another Kraata could control. In addition to the powers described above, he also had 40 other powers. Finally, Teridax possessed a genius level intellect that surpassed that of some of the most intelligent beings alive, save Tren Krom, nearing him to omniscience. *Accuracy - Could strike the smallest target at a great distance or in any environment or condition. *Adaptation - Instantly adapts to take maximum advantage of any condition or situation. *Anger - Had the power to turn even the Toa Nuva against one another in anger *Chain Lightning - Controlled devastating bolts of chain lightning that leaped between multiple targets. *Chameleon - Had the ability to become completely invisible in any environment. *Confusion - Extended proximity could reduce even a Toa Nuva to mindless babbling. *Cyclone - Had the power to create and control powerful cyclones at will. *Darkness - Had the power to consume all light in a large area; only Takanuva's light was stronger *Density Control - Complete control over own density and that of any object in physical contact *Disintegration - Had the power to reduce even protodermis to dust. *Dodge - Impossible to physically strike, no matter how swiftly or powerful. *Elasticity - Could stretch incredible lengths in the blink of an eye. *Electricity - Powerful electrical field could be controlled to surround or stun distant objects or creatures *Fear - Had the power to bring fear to the hearts of even the Toa Nuva. *Fire Resistance - Strong enough to withstand the heat of Tahu Nuva’s magma swords *Gravity - Used gravity control to crush any object in visual range *Heat Vision - Powerful long-range heat vision that could ignite any object within sight *Hunger - Had enough strength to drain the energy of a Toa Nuva *Ice Resistance - Impervious even to the cold of Kopaka Nuva’s ice blade. *Illusion - Could create and control multiple realistic illusions anywhere within sight. *Insect Control - Powerful enough to control and command an entire hive of Nui Rama. *Invulnerability - Absolutely invulnerable to physical harm of any kind. *Kraata Creation - Could create Kraata at anytime. *Laser Vision - Fired powerful eye-beams that could burn through solid protodermis. *Magnetism - Possessed magnetic powers strong enough to tear a slab of protodermis in two. *Mind Reading - Powerful enough to invade the mind of a Turaga or Toa Nuva. *Molecular Disruption - Had the power to utterly disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch. *Plant Control - Had total control over any plants in the area. *Plasma - Had the power to instantly melt any object into vapor. *Poison - Dangerously toxic even to a Toa Nuva. *Power Scream - Could shatter stone and could be heard all across the island. *Quick Healing - Almost indestructible;could be used to heal the injuries of others. *Rahin Control - Had absolute control over every living Rahi in the near area. *Shattering - Could reduce even Protodermis to rubble. *Silence - Aura of silence was powerful enough to temporarily deafen a Toa Nuva. *Sleep - Had the power to instantly put an entire village into deep sleep. *Slowness - Able to rob even a Toa Nuva of all speed as long as it remained nearby. *Sonics - Blasted distant objects with powerful waves of sonic force. *Stasis Field - Had the power to freeze a creature in near-permanent stasis through eye contact. *Teleportation - Had the power to teleport itself through any wall or other structure. *Vacuum - Had the power to create gale-force winds or instantly reverse their flow. *Weather Control - Could manifest powerful, dangerous thunderstorms and blizzards at will. Of these abilities, the only powers that Teridax could use when in his Antidermis form were the mental ones; he needed to have a physical body to access the rest. Teridax and Megatron as toy sets Category:Battle Category:Battles